


Barry Was a Simple Man

by ab121500



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barry needs a hug, F/M, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Sad with a Happy Ending, barry is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab121500/pseuds/ab121500
Summary: Barry Hallwinter was a simple man. He ate the same thing for breakfast every morning (oatmeal), wore the same outfit every day (white button-up, blue jeans, white lab coat, brown loafers), drove to work the same route every day in his normal, gray sedan, did his work (rarely for the normal 8 hours, usually it was 12 hours), ate his usual dinner of ramen noodles and then he drove home, went to bed and then waited for the cycle to repeat.Until she arrived.





	Barry Was a Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, and boy am I nervous about posting it. Lup's last name is from the amazing Bureau of Badass by Chemicallywrit and miceenscene. Check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863744/chapters/24128919

Barry Hallwinter was a simple man. He ate the same thing for breakfast every morning (oatmeal), wore the same outfit every day (white button-up, blue jeans, white lab coat, brown loafers), drove to work the same route every day in his normal, gray sedan, did his work (rarely for the normal 8 hours, usually it was 12 hours), ate his usual dinner of ramen noodles and then he drove home, went to bed and then waited for the cycle to repeat. He’d had the same routine for approximately 17 years of his 42 years on this planet. Some might argue that he was lonely, but he really didn’t mind. He’d given up all hope of companionship in his mid thirties. It wasn’t that big of a deal, dying alone. He was plenty content to spend the rest of his days working in the lab. The lab was quiet, calm, and relaxing to him. He was fine. 

  


Until he wasn’t.

Her name was Lup. Lup Peynirci to be exact. The new, incredibly attractive, 26 year old lab tech. She had just been transferred from Goldcliff to IPRE, and Barry was… well…He didn’t even know. And even if he did, it wasn’t like Lup and him got off on the right foot. When he went to shake her hand, in a friendly, nice to meet you sort of way, and she well.. She had one of those zapper rings on.. The noise he made wasn’t exactly the most “manly” noise, and she laughed so hard she had to sit down. 

Since then, it seemed like Lup had set her eyes on making him her own personal amusement machine. As soon as he came in, her eyes seemed to lock on him and she’d follow him almost everywhere. She’d follow him to the coffee pot and when he wasn’t looking she’d swap the sugar for salt. If he gave her a paper to double check, she’d make all corrections with a neon pink, glitter pen. She started calling him “bluejeans” and the rest of the lab techs followed. Barry couldn’t even be mad. Everytime he had tried to, she’d flash him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his entire life and the anger would just leave him. Everyone in the lab loved Lup, Barry was no exception.

In fact, Barry was the exact opposite of the exception. He was head over heels in love with Lup and there was no way he could tell her. While yes, she did prank him everyday, she really did seem to care about him. After he had spent about 17 hours at work one night (Lup also had spent that long at work, that particular test was quite frankly, a bitch), Lup refused to let him stay any later than 5. He had tried, but Lup grabbed his arm and dragged him (as best she could - he was significantly larger than her) away from his computer. "Lup, please. This isn't that big of a deal-" he tried to reason with her, convince her to just let him work. She wasn’t having it. 

She cut him off. “Barold. Both of us know that work can wait. You need sleep.” 

“Lup I’m fine-”  
“We were both here until 3 am yesterday. I’m tired, and judging by the amount of coffee you’ve had, you’re tired too.” 

“But Lup-”

“No buts! Now come on. We’re going home.”  
“Lup, I need to log out of my computer!” 

Lup stopped for a moment, seemingly thinking about what he just said, before she shrugged. “Lucas will do it. Right Lucas?” 

Lucas Miller looked up from his work. “Huh?”

“You’ll sign Barry out of his computer, right?” 

“It’s not my job to-” Lucas stopped, seeing the look Lup was giving him. She never got mad, at least to the general knowledge of the lab techs (Barry knew better. She had lost her cool a few times when they worked overtime). The look she gave him was one that could make even the bravest person quiver with fear. 

Lucas gulped. “Yeah.. yeah I’ll sign him out today.” 

Lup’s look was gone in an instant, replaced with the usual sly smile she had. “Thank you. Barry and I will be heading out now. Buh-Bye!” 

Barry continued to be dragged until they had left the building. The cold, late autumn air had barely hit his skin when Lup let go. He didn’t really know what to do next, and besides letting go of his arm, Lup hadn’t moved. It was quiet for a minute before Lup spoke. “Do you gotta wait for the bus too?” 

“Huh? Oh no, I drove ...” It took him a minute before a realization hit him. “Wait Lup, do you ride the bus here everyday?” 

Lup shrugged. “Kinda gotta, I don’t have a car.” 

He froze for a moment. “Lup the bus doesn’t run stops running at 6… did you walk home?” 

She laughed a little bit, not the kind warm laugh he was used to, no this one was bitter and cold. “Hole in one Barry. I didn’t get home ‘til 5 and by then it was time to head back out again. I’m fucking exhausted.”

Barry frowned and wonder what he should do next. He could leave it there, but he didn’t want to leave her alone out here in the cold. But he didn’t want to be seen as creepy. Was it creepy if he offered her a ride? It wasn’t, right? He took a deep breath and then spoke again. “I can.. Give you a ride home if you want?” 

Lup shook her head. “You don’t need to feel bad for me Barry, it’s not that big of a deal. ‘Sides I don’t wanna inconvenience you.” 

“It’s not an inconvenience Lup. It’s cold out and the bus won’t be here for another 30 minutes.”

“....Fuck it. Where’s your car?”

Barry’s normal routine changed after that. He’d leave earlier than usual, drive to the other end of town and pick up Lup, go to work, give Lup a ride home, and then go home himself. Not a big deal, except if he wasn’t totally in love with her before, he was now. He saw the sides of Lup no one else did. Early morning Lup, whose hair was still frizzy from sleep, hydro flask full of piping hot coffee held tightly in her lap, curled up as best she could to get a few extra minutes of precious sleep before work. After work Lup was talkative and excitable. She’d talk about everything and anything that happened at work, even if Barry had been there. It was always better hearing it retold from her anyway. He’d chime in on occasion, but mainly he sat back and just listened to her. It was… nice. He didn’t feel as alone when he was with her. He knew it would end one day though. She probably didn’t even consider him a friend. He frowned, Lup not considering him at least a friend hurt him in ways he couldn’t describe.

He would have to distance himself, for his own sake. Lup… well… she was too good for him. Way too good. Lup was perfect. Barry wasn’t. Lup, with her beautiful hair, wonderful smile, interesting personality, kind heart, and overall perfectness. Barry was nothing like her. His hair was graying, his smile left much to be desired, he had the personality of flour, his heart was nothing but bitter, and he was horribly flawed. The light that was Lup would be horribly dimmed if she ended up with him. He couldn’t bare ruining her. She was… phantasmal and resplendent. He was just an emotional wreck in a pair of blue jeans and a lab coat. Barry just wanted what was best for Lup, which was not him. She needed someone like her brother had. He had only met Kravitz once, but he could tell how perfect he was for her brother. Taako and Lup were one in the same, meaning men like Kravitz are best for both of them. Barry wasn’t like Kravitz. He’d never be like Kravitz. How dare he even think he could be with a woman like Lup? How could he even-

The sound of Lup snapping her fingers brought him back. “Earth to Barry, we’re here.”

Barry nodded slowly, putting the car in park. He didn’t look up at her. She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. “Barry? You good?”  
He nodded again. “Yeah. I’m good, just lost in thought. Sorry. Uh..” He unlocked the door. “Have a good night.” 

“You too.” She started to get out before stopping. “See you tomorrow?” 

He nodded a third time, a small smile on his face - one that, if you looked close enough, was full of pain. “See you tomorrow.” 

Friday was a bad day. Lup didn’t need a ride today. Why? She had a date. She had been telling Barry all about it for the entire week. Some guy named Greg Grimaldis. He was apparently part of their accounting department. She showed him a picture of the guy and, yeah, there was no way he could compete. Greg had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was also, objectively speaking, extremely handsome. The type of guy that Lup deserved. Of course she had fallen for him. He shouldn’t be jealous. He knew this would happen. Lup didn’t like him. But what god did he piss off to have to deal with her constant gushing over him. It was ridiculous. Greg didn’t even seem like that good of a guy. She needed someone better. Someone like… well… Stop that Barry. She doesn’t like you. Lup left that Friday, promising to tell him all about how it went.

Barry spent that weekend in a never ending cycle of despair and hope. 

That Monday changed all of that. Monday was so much better. Lup hopped into the car in a rage that morning. She spent the entire 20 minute ride to work ranting to him about how much of an ass Greg was. 

“He owes me fifteen fucking dollars Barry!”

“I understand that, Lup.”

“Do you?! He fucking left me with the goddamn bill, the fucking rat!”  
Barry couldn’t stop the small smile creeping onto his face. “I’ve gathered.”  
Lup rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. “This is serious Barold! I need to come up with a plan to get it back!” 

“And this plan needs me how?”  
“You’ve worked here longer than I have, Barry. They won’t suspect you if Greg…mysteriously goes missing.” 

“You’re right, they won’t. They’ll suspect you because he owed you money.” 

“Exactly! So if you off him I’ll be in the clear.” 

“Lup, everyone would know it’d still be you, even if I did it.”  
“Nuh-uh! My plan is foolproof!”  
“Lup you are literally the only person I talk to, they’ll figure it out.”  
“Just talk to more people then!”

“That makes me even more suspicious. Sorry, Lup. Your murder plans are just gonna have to wait.”  
“Fuckin rude. I have to do everything myself.” She huffed dramatically, turning away from him as best she could within the confines of the seatbelt.

The car was quiet for a few minutes before Barry couldn’t take it anymore. “Come on Lup, don’t be like that.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him. He continued. “There’s gotta be a plan in that head of yours that doesn’t involve murder.” 

“Give me bodily harm at least, Barold.”  
“Lup.”  
“Slight maiming or nothing.”

“Lup.”  
“Fine, I get to punch him.”  
“That's better. Now what's the plan?” 

Greg Grimaldis didn’t stand a fucking chance. 

A few weeks had passed since the Greg incident. Lup seemed to be easing up the teasing on Barry. She didn’t follow him around, didn’t correct his papers with glitter pens, or really interact with him anymore. In fact, Barry and Lup only really interacted in the morning and at night now. Barry knew this was coming, she was sick of him. He knew it had been too good to be true. Judging by the amount of car questions she had been asking him on their drives to work, soon their only interaction would be gone. Barry was scared. What had he done to finally make her hate him? He thought everything was good. Barry always thought wrong though. He knew he had fallen too hard for her. He knew he needed to take stop, but Lup was just so… wonderful. She drew a person in, like a moth to a flame. He felt lost without her. Which was ridiculous, they weren’t friends. She didn’t even like him. He was her ride and that was it. As soon as she got a car, she wouldn’t need him anymore. He just had to prepare his heart for the inevitable. 

That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

The car Lup ended up getting was a bright red convertible. He saw it when he dropped her off for what he figured would be the last time. She made him get out so that he could get a good look at it. It was nice, and very fitting for her. She didn’t seem to notice the sadness in his eyes when he saw that car. 

After that, Barry’s routine went back to what it was before Lup. He felt… colder. The icy hands of loneliness crept into his heart like it had been long before she needed a ride. He was fine. Being alone wasn’t new. 

Barry knew he had to leave. The heartbreak was too much. Besides, Goldcliff needed a new lab tech since their best one transferred over to IPRE. The distance would help. Not seeing Lup would help. He decided that he wasn’t going to tell her. He didn’t want to see the look on her face when she found out. Not like it mattered. She didn’t like him, they weren’t friends. He was fine. He was going to hand in the papers to request a transfer before he left that day. No big deal.

Lup didn’t think so. Lup thought it was a big fucking deal. As soon as she saw the paper she snatched it and grabbed his arm dragging him out into the hall. Her face was full of confusion and hurt. “What the fuck Barry?! Why are you transferring?! To Goldcliff of all places!” 

“I thought it’d be for the best.” He couldn’t look at her, it hurt too much. He felt ridiculous, he had no reason to be hurt. She didn’t even like him she-

“It’d be for the best!? For what? Barry what the hell! Your one of the top techs in the state and your going to the shitshow that is Goldcliff?!”

“Goldcliff is plenty respectful!”

“No it’s fucking not Barry! I fucking worked there! It’s not respectful in the slightest! Quit dodging the question! Why are you transferring!?”

Something in the deep dark lonely corner in his heart snapped and he lost it. “Because of you!”

Lup froze. Barry froze. They just stared at each other, speechless. 

  
Until all hell broke loose.

Lup didn’t cry. Ever. Barry had known her for months, and she had never shed a tear. But in this moment, Lup couldn’t hold back. It started as sniffing, before rapidly turning into silent tears streaming down her face. “Because of me? What did I do Barry?”

He couldn’t move, nor speak. He didn’t mean to say that. He really didn’t mean to say that. He just made things a million times worse. Lup was crying. 

She raised a hand to her face and tried to wipe the steady flow of tears. “What did I do? Is it because of the nickname? If you hated it that much you could have told me. Is it because you had to give me a ride? I got that car so I’d stop being such an inconvenience. I’m sorry Barry. I just- what did I do wrong?”  
“I… Lup you didn’t do anything wrong. It's all my fault not yours. I.. I’m sorry.” He tried to leave, but Lup still had a grasp on his arm and it wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“Barry don’t you fucking dare try and leave right now. What do mean its your fault? You figured out I loved you. I made things weird, not you.”

Barry was speechless. Lup...loved him? That idea was impossible. “Lup, I love you. Not the other way around. I’m the one who made things weird.” 

Lup just stared at him, a look of pure disbelief across her face. “What…?”

“I love you, and you figured it out. That's why you’ve been avoiding me.”  
“I haven’t been avoiding you! My project just got really busy!”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I would have told you if you had asked!”

They sat in silence for a few moments, just processing what had happened. Until Lup lunged forward, pulling Barry into the tightest hug he’d ever have. He stumbled a bit, quickly wrapping his arms around her to ensure she didn’t fall back. “So… you love me back?” he could almost hear the smile in her voice as she asked.

“Lup, I’ve… I’ve loved you since day one. You walked in and I knew I was a goner.”

“Natch, that means this won’t be too weird.” 

“What won’t be too weir-” She pulled back slightly from the hug, only to give him a kiss that he had no choice but to return.

  


Barry (Bluejeans) Hallwinter was a simple man. He got up every morning, ate his oatmeal, put on his signature blue jeans, drove to the love of his life's house to pick her up for work, drove to work with her leaning on his shoulder quietly napping, did his work with her help, drove back to her house to take her home listening to whatever she wanted to talk about, drove home himself and then went to bed dreaming of what tomorrow would hold. And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day!
> 
> If you wanna send me an ask on tumblr or something, feel free. It's madamespamalot.


End file.
